When You're Gone
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Roy foi para a guerra, deixando Riza sozinha. Ela iria o esperar, mas nada estava provando que ele voltaria. Aquelas noites sem dormir valeriam a pena? Ou será que ela estaria esperando alguém que já a esquecera? Royai,Twoshot,Songfic,para ALchemistCHibi!


_**When You're Gone**_

_Roy foi para a guerra, deixando Riza sozinha. Ela iria o esperar, mas nada estava provando que ele voltaria. Aquelas noites sem dormir valeriam a pena afinal? Ou será que ela estaria esperando alguém que já a havia esquecido?_

**Twoshot**

A loura estava sentada, olhando fixamente para um envelope vermelho com o nome de Gracia Hughes escrito. Sabia o que tinha ali dentro.

Largou o objeto na mesa e deixou a cabeça cair pesadamente nas mãos, os braços apoiados pelos cotovelos, fixos na madeira.

Apenas aquele havia sido entregue. Apenas para Gracia. A melhor amiga dela, e viúva do melhor amigo dele.

Riza não conseguia acreditar que aquele dia poderia não se concretizar. Esperava que fosse apenas adiado. Rezava para isso. Era seu maior sonho desde que conhecera aquele homem, e agora a guerra o levara. O maldito exército que tanto repugnava, mas que havia sido parte, apenas para estar com ele.

Pegou novamente o envelope, abrindo-o. Ao ler a primeira linha, não conseguia impedir lagrimas de caírem dos seus olhos, traçando sua bochecha. Ver aquele convite, o buraco que ele havia deixado em seu coração, aumentava.

Jamais imaginara que apenas um pedaço de papel a faria sofrer tanto. Mas olhando aquelas letras tão bem desenhadas, em tinta dourada, a deixava com um aperto no peito. Todavia, nunca pensara que seu maior sonho se tornaria real. Olhou novamente o papel, dessa vez, com um pequeno sorriso apesar de tudo.

Releu o escrito, como que para se convencer do que aconteceria se ele não estivesse no campo de batalha. Tinha vontade de casar, com ele, claro. Entretanto, de modo algum lhe passou pela cabeça que isso aconteceria. Nunca pensou que realmente fosse se casar com Roy Mustang.

Passou os dedos pelo relevo que as letras criavam e guardou o convite novamente no envelope. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a cair, embora já estivessem secas há muito.

"Riza?" Ouviu a amiga lhe chamar. "Você está bem?"

A loura passou a mão no rosto, numa tentativa de tentar secar as lágrimas, para que a castanha não percebesse que se punha a chorar. "Não muito."

Gracia suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente, passando a mão pela face da outra. "Riza, eu entendo o que está sentindo, mas, por favor, tente pelo menos comer algo."

A mulher assentiu, enquanto a viúva se levantava para servir um prato. O qual o colocou na frente da amiga, com os talheres e um copo de água.

Riza suspirou, e começou a comer, embora com desgosto. Não sentia fome, apenas havia a vontade de vê-lo. Não conseguia imaginar-se sem Roy ao seu lado. Estiveram sempre juntos, desde que se conheceram, quando ele era apenas um aprendiz de seu pai. Quando ele se foi para entrar no exercito, não tinham nada, alem de amizade.

Reencontraram-se novamente em Ishbal, no momento em que ela atirara para protegê-lo – a ele e a Maes Hughes. Após isso, começara a trabalhar para ele, e começaram a sair. Escondidos dos outros, claro. Iriam revelar tudo quando faltasse exato um mês para o casamento – o dia que Riza estava vivendo hoje. Talvez, fosse por isso que a dor parecia ter aumentado de tamanho.

Todavia, os planos mudaram, e Roy fora levado para a guerra, havia também um mês. Talvez um ou dois dias mais. Não importava. A única coisa que lembrava, era de que estava sem ele.

Quando achou que tinha comido o suficiente, levantou-se.

"Já vai?"

"Sim, Graci. Estou cansada, preciso dormir um pouco. Alem do mais, está ficando tarde."

Riza sabia que era mentira. Estava apenas entardecendo, e dormir era o que mais lhe desagradava. Ter o outro lado da cama vazio apenas a fazia sofrer mais.

**I always needed time on my own**

_Eu sempre precisei ficar um pouco sozinha_  
**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

_Eu nunca pensei que eu__ p__recisaria de você quando chorasse_  
**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

_E os dias parecem anos quando eu estou sozinha_  
**And the bed where you lie**

_E a cama aonde você deita_  
**Is made up on your side**

_Está arrumada do seu lado_

Andou até a casa. Por vezes seguidas havia feito o mesmo caminho junto de Roy. Ambos tinham o costume de caminhar ao anoitecer. A loura gostava de ver o sol se por, fora num crepúsculo que o moreno a pedira em casamento.

Passou por uma praça, na qual costumavam sentar juntos por um tempo e ficar a conversar. Ela passou direto, não queria parar ali e chorar ainda mais.

Não sabia se dava graças ou amaldiçoava a proximidade entre a moradia e a praça. Adentrou a casa e pensou sentir um ar frio passar.

"Está esfriando" Sussurou.

Em algum lugar de sua mente, sabia que estava a mentir. Sabia que era a falta de Roy a causar tal sensação. Trancou a porta, e deixou as chaves em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Sentia-se solitária ali dentro. Dividia a casa com o noivo, apesar de ser um romance escondido. O local parecia ser gigante e vazio sem a companhia do moreno.

Suspirou e foi ao banheiro. Talvez tomar um banho quente a ajudasse. E depois, ler um livro...

E foi o que fez. Não demorou em seu banho, então foi até o escritório de Roy, pegar um livro. Abriu a porta com pesar, e foi até as prateleiras, sem ao menos olhar para a mesa dele. Não queria pensar que ele sentava-se ali, toda noite, enquanto ela se banhava. Não queria chorar mais.

Escolheu um livro de capa azulada, com um titulo que lhe chamara a atenção, 'Os Miseráveis'. Já havia lido, e sabia que não era diretamente um romance. Não a faria lembrar-se de seu amado.

Lembrou-se de que não havia checado as cartas, então olhou o chão, abaixo da porta, e encontrou apenas um envelope. Não precisava ler o remetente para saber de quem era. Apenas a letra, o modo como seu nome estava desenhado no papel já lhe permitia descobrir. Pegou-a com as mãos tremulas, todavia não pode ler. O faria na manhã seguinte.

Pegou o livro e a carta e subiu as escadas, indo em direção de seu quarto – seu e de Roy. Ajeitou-se na cama, ligou a luminária, e começou a ler, até seus olhos implorarem por descanso. Também já não conseguia mais ligar as palavras, devido ao sono que a dominava. Por fim desistiu, e deitou-se para dormir, sem apagar a luz – o medo da solidão não lhe permitia tal ato.

Sabia que não dormiria a noite por inteiro. O mesmo pesadelo a assombrava, desde a partida do moreno. A visão do homem morrendo, mesmo que em sonho a aterrorizava. E foi exatamente o que ocorreu.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

_Quando você vai embora__eu conto os passos que você dá_  
**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_Você percebe o quanto eu preciso de você agora?_

Despertou, depois de reviver o mesmo sonho. Olhou o relógio ao lado da cama e constatou serem apenas três horas da manhã. Recordou-se da carta, que largara em cima da escrivaninha, do lado da cama – Roy a colocara ali para que não ficassem longe, mesmo se ele necessitasse passar a noite em claro, trabalhando. Levantou-se do colchão, sentando-se na cadeira. Abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

As promessas que ele sempre lhe repetia, e que jamais cansara de ouvir. Estavam ali, marcadas naquele papel branco, desenhadas pela caligrafia perfeita dele. A tinta manchava aos poucos, já que, mesmo sem querer, a loura chorava ao ler aquelas palavras.

Riza não conseguia se convencer, enquanto lhe escrevia uma carta – ou tentava; a folha já estava encharcada. Não entendia o motivo de ser aquilo o que restara a eles. Saíra do exercito, pensando no bem do relacionamento, não seria bom para a carreira dele se alguém descobrisse.

Não acreditava que tudo que lhe restara eram apenas cartas, embebidas nas próprias lágrimas. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se impedir de chorar.

Terminou de escrever a carta, e pegou um envelope – vermelho, ele não precisaria olhar, apenas a cor lhe permitiria identificar o remetente. Escreveu o destinatário, todavia sem usar a patente dele. Sua escrita foi borrada por uma lágrima solitária que não pode ser impedida de cair do olho cor de mogno.

Baixou a cabeça na mesa de madeira e adormeceu ali, tamanho o seu cansaço. Os dias custariam a passar. Sentia que, caso não dormisse, seria ainda pior.

Acordou com o barulho de trovões no dia seguinte. Não sentia vontade de levantar-se da cama, mas o espaço frio a seu lado lhe fazia sentir-se enjoada. Do mesmo modo, não se recordava de ter levantado da cadeira para se deitar.

A presença de Roy sempre foi o que lhe dava forçar para seguir em frente, o que a guiava. Sem ele ali, sentia-se incapaz. Resolveu, enfim, retirar-se da cama, deixando o pé tocar o chão frio, fazendo com que um arrepio lhe subisse a espinha. Tentou caminhar até o banheiro, mas uma súbita tontura lhe tomou, e fê-la sentar-se no piso gélido. Não se importou porem, com o frio que lhe dominava. Era o mesmo estado de sua alma nesse momento.

Não soube dizer ao certo quando tempo ficou ali, sentada. Só percebeu que precisava levantar quando sentiu Black Hayate lambendo-lhe a face. Levantou-se rápido, indo em direção ao banheiro. Não era a primeira vez que se sentia enjoada. Iria até Gracia – não que não o estivesse fazendo todo dia. Ela deveria saber o que estava passando.

Trocou-se, colocando uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca, e um agasalho por cima – pelo tamanho, deveria ser de Roy. Sentia-se com frio, e os enjôos pareciam piorar.

Resolveu ir andando até a casa da amiga. Ao chegar a rua, não precisou olhar os números para saber aonde ia. Elysia sabia a hora que ela chegaria à moradia, então a ficava esperando na frente.

"MADRINHA!" Ouviu-a gritar e tentou ensaiar um sorriso. A pequenina era tão sorridente, não tinha com o que se preocupar. Queria voltar a essa idade.

"Olá Ely. Tudo bom?"

"Tudo!" Depois, a menina abriu a porta, para gritar a sua mãe. "Mamma! A madrinha tá aqui!"

Gracia saiu da casa sorrindo. "Que bom que veio. Como está hoje?"

"Na verdade, preciso te perguntar uma coisa."

A castanha deu espaço para a amiga passar. Adentrou a sala, e sentou-se no sofá. "O que houve Riza?"

A loura tomou fôlego antes de continuar. Sabia o que podia ser, apenas tinha medo de encarar a realidade. Precisava que ouvisse de outro. Então, contou-lhe dos enjôos, da mudança de humor, do sono – apesar de não dormir, o sentia em enorme quantidade.

Gracia a ouviu atenciosamente. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não sabia como a outra iria reagir. "Riz..."

"Eu acho que sei o que é, mas não consigo acreditar..."

"Que está grávida?"

A loura precisou se esforçar para sua voz não sair distorcida por causa do choro que estava preso em sua garganta. Não conseguiu falar, apenas movimentou a cabeça em sinal de negação. "Eu..."

"Sim?"

"Só não acredito... Uma criança... É uma vida Gracia!"

"Riza, você está bem?"

"Gracia, alguém como eu, que matou tantos merece realmente ser mãe?!"

A mulher suspirou. "Eu acredito na sua capacidade, Riza, e te conheço o suficiente pra saber que não é o fato de ter matado que te impede de se imaginar como mãe."

A outra ensaiou um sorriso. "Realmente, não consigo esconder nada de você."

"O que te aflige?"

"Eu tenho medo do Roy não voltar, tenho medo de ter um filho que se pareça com ele, e isso piorar..." Não conseguia falar que se sentia sozinha. Não com a Hughes sempre ao seu lado. Mas sentia-se abandonada sem Roy por perto.

Riza não conseguiu falar mais nada, apenas baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar novamente. Sentiu os braços de Gracia a envolverem, e se deixou cair no colo da amiga. Chorou do mesmo modo que o fez no dia em que Roy partira.

Ao que as lagrimas finalmente secaram, a loura levantou-se e foi até sua bolsa, largada numa poltrona. Pegou um envelope branco, e o entregou para Gracia.

"O que é isso, Riza?"

"Eu... Na verdade, já havia ido ao hospital, anteontem. Peguei o resultado do exame pouco antes de vir pra cá. Só que eu estou com medo de olhar."

A morena suspirou e tirou uma folha, revelando um diagnostico que ambas já estavam cientes. "Você vai ser mãe. Está grávida de três meses. Então, a criança deve nascer em..."

"Setembro." A loura completou.

**When you're gone**

_Quando você vai embora_  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

_Os pedaços do meu coração__sentem a sua falta_  
**When you're gone**

_Quando você vai embora_  
**The face I came to know is missing too**

_O rosto que eu conheci__também me faz falta_

Os meses se passaram da mesma maneira lenta. O final de março, até agosto. Todavia, quando olhou o calendário, e se viu no mês de setembro, parecia que o tempo começara a fluir ainda mais devagar.

O mês do aniversario de Roy. O mês do nascimento de Malika (1). Havia escolhido o nome em homenagem ao noivo. Se ele era o rei, então ela seria a rainha dele.

Dia 25, a menina nasceu. Quando a pegou nos braços, desatou a chorar. Gracia, ao seu lado, tentava consolá-la de todas as maneiras. Sabia o que tinha aquele dia.

25 de setembro era aniversário de Roy Mustang (2).

"Riza..."

"É aniversário dele, e eu não posso nem sequer lhe dar os parabéns."

"Eu tenho certeza que lhe deu um presente maravilhoso, Riza. Ele te ama, e sei que tudo que ele queria, era uma filha sua. Ele vai adorar!"

A loura sorriu. Não podia comunicar-se com ele. Se Roy não havia feito contato ainda, então não era capaz no momento. A ultima carta que lhe escrevera, fora aquela, que colocara no correio antes de poder olhar o resultado do teste. Não sabia como o noivo reagiria, sabendo que era pai, porém esperava que ficasse feliz, como Gracia lhe dizia que ficaria.

Mesmo depois do nascimento de Malika, continuou indo até a residência da amiga. Elysia adorava estar com a "prima" – embora não fosse realmente, era assim que a garotinha chamava a recém-nascida. A morena gostava de dar-lhe mamadeira, e segurá-la em seu colo.

Riza sorria vendo que a afilhada e a filha se davam bem. O primeiro sorriso de Malika fora para Elysia, e a partir de tal dia, a pequena sorria cada vez com mais freqüência, e a loura tentava fazer o mesmo. Desde que sua rainha – como costumava chamá-la – nascera, sentia como se o relógio dentro de si tivesse voltado a funcionar. Sentia como se o tempo voltasse a correr mais rápido – ou na velocidade correta.

Eram meados de março quando estava na casa da amiga e pegara o jornal para ler, após tanto tempo. Olhara de relance a primeira página, e a manchete lhe chamara a atenção.

"Você resolveu ver o jornal então?" Gracia falou, aparecendo por trás de si.

"Eles... Estão voltando?!"

A morena sorriu. "Sim. Eles estão voltando."

Riza levou as mãos ao rosto em uma tentativa frustrada de conter as lágrimas que caiam. Precisou sentar-se, caso contrário desabaria.

Sentia em seu peito um misto de felicidade e nervosismo. Eles estavam voltando da guerra, mas não era certeza que Roy voltaria. Pegou o jornal, e começou a ler com atenção a noticia.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou à amiga, ao ver diversos nomes na página.

"São os mortos." A loura arregalou os olhos, em sinal de desespero. "Eu já olhei, não sei preocupe. Mustang não está ai."

Riza suspirou de alivio. Finalmente, poderia vê-lo. Eles chegariam no dia seguinte.

**When you're gone**

_Quando você vai embora_  
**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

_As palavras que eu preciso ouvir__para conseguir passar o dia_  
**And make it ok**

_E fazer tudo ficar bem_  
**I miss you**

_Eu sinto sua falta_

Eram oito da manhã, quando a loura aproximou-se da estação. Ao longe, viu diversos homens e mulheres trajados com o uniforme militar.

Apertou o passo, queria vê-lo logo.

"Hawkeye?" Ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-la, ao se aproximar da multidão. Levantou a cabeça para ver quem era.

"Havoc, Breda... Rapazes!" Falou-lhes animada, indo na direção dos homens.

Recebeu um abraço dos companheiros, cada qual repetiu alegremente. Havia tempo desde que os vira pela última vez.

"Vocês parecem ótimos e—"

Sentiu a frase congelar em sua garganta quando olhou para trás do louro. Um moreno, com uma garota ruiva agarrada a seu braço. Ela trazia sua jaqueta aberta, uma pequena mala na mão esquerda, e com a outra agarrava o homem. Seria uma cena qualquer – afinal, a confraternização militar estava liberada, fora apenas ela que decidira abandonar o exército –, se o moreno não fosse Roy Mustang.

"Ele realmente... me esqueceu?!"

A loura não conseguia entender. Talvez, fora exatamente por isso, que não lhe escrevera.

Sentia lágrimas descendo por sua bochecha. Retirou o relicário que trazia no pescoço – presente dele – e o entregou para Havoc, junto com o anel de noivado – ouro branco, com uma pequena safira. Pediu para o amigo entregar para o noivo e distanciou-se, indo em direção à casa de Gracia.

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado dessa primeira parte. Eu pessoalmente adorei! De verdade, eu acho que foi uma das melhores histórias que já escrevi, modéstia a parte. E minha queridíssima beta reader, Shadow Laet gostou, então acho que tá bom.

**PRESENTE PARA ALCHEMISTCHIBI**

Notas:

Malika é um nome híndi e quer dizer Rainha. Combina perfeitamente com o Roy (rei, em francês)

Fato. Segundo o characters guide, realmente o aniversário do Roy é 25 de setembro.


End file.
